A vibrating apparatus to be used as vibrating transducer for low profile floor mat application must meet two major obstacles. One, it must be low profile and, second, it must withstand direct body weight directly above such device without collapsing.
Various vibrating apparatuses, using prior arts, have been used in vibrating massaging devices. Massage pads typically contain eccentric small motors sandwiched between the top soft foam and bottom soft foam to create vibrating massage action to a user. While such vibrating pads are effective in seat cushion format, they are not well suited to withstand body weight as in a floor mat application.
Geared rotating cam action motors are used for footrest applications. However, they require high mechanical profile and are not suited for a low profile application.
A relay type vibrator typically has a magnetic coil and leaf spring-like magnetic laminate that is placed above the coil with an air gap. Since it requires stacking two magnetic laminates, it still faces height constraints and special means to reduce chatter noise when vibrators are compressed.
To achieve lower profile, vibrator transducer apparatus for floor application several requirements must be met.